


30 Days of Barduil

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Parent Thranduil, ada thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of Barduil</p><p>1. Bard’s coronation<br/>2. Thranduil meeting Bard's children and being rejected or accepted by them<br/>3. A visit to mirkwood<br/>4. Thranduil dying before Bard<br/>5. Breakfast together<br/>6. Sailing on the lake<br/>7. Genderswapped<br/>8. A serious illness<br/>9. Caught in an awkward moment<br/>10. Speaking of their wives<br/>11. Sparring with weapons<br/>12. Modern day middle earth AU<br/>13. Cultural misunderstanding<br/>14. The last kiss<br/>15. An elven celebration<br/>16. Something whispered into the other’s ear<br/>17. Dealing with dwarves<br/>18. What really happened in that tent<br/>19. Love letters<br/>20. Someone bakes a pie<br/>21. plunged into total darkness<br/>22. the cliché “accidentally falling ontop of the other”<br/>23. Family<br/>24. Writer’s choice: AU<br/>25. A visit to bard’s grave<br/>26. Giving the necklace of Girion<br/>27. Drunk and disorderly<br/>28. Wandering hands<br/>29. Trying on Thranduil’s robes<br/>30. A royal wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Crown of Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles, most are connected, so stay tuned. ^.^

**A CROWN OF WOOD**

 

Bard smiled as he rode into the Greenwood, his chin is held high, his eyes were sparkling and his long, blue coat trailed over his white horse's back.  
And the heavy golden crown his people gave him, hung from the saddle horn and on his head was the one the Elvenking gave him.  
He remembered the words that came with the small, wooden circlet.  
  
“It is only a small gift, but it comes from my heart.”  
Bard bent his head and let Thranduil place it on his head, smiling at his mirror image in the clear spring they sat by.  
“It's wonderful, much lighter than the ceremonial one! What is it made of?”  
“Juniper,” Thranduil smiled and that had been it.

 

 

 

 

Roses small talk:  
And yes, Thrandy totally sung it into form. >.<  
  
And because I'm nice, the meaning of juniper wood:  
Juniper holds powers of protection, strength, healing, health, peace and love. Juniper is connected to good health and banishing anything injurious to health. Juniper is associated with Jupiter and the element of fire. Juniper is a symbol of longevity. In the language of flowers Juniper symbolizes perfect loveliness. In Ireland, the Juniper is called IUBHAR CREIGE "Yew of the rocks". The fine-grained, pinkish red to brownish red heartwood is fragrant, very light and very durable, even in contact with soil.


	2. THERE's AN ELF IN OUR KITCHEN

**THERE's AN ELF IN OUR KITCHEN**

**or how  
Thrandy met the Bardlings  
  
**

Tilda backed right out of their new kitchen and therefore bumping into Sigrid, who in turn almost knocked Bain over  
“There's an Elf in our kitchen!” The little girl breathed in awe, eyes huge and looking up to her elder siblings.  
Bain frowned, “are they armed?”  
“What are they doing?”  
Tilda took a moment to think about what she had seen the Elf doing. “He makes breakfast?”  
“Breakfast?” The other both echoed just the moment the kitchen door opened and a blond, tall Elf strode out, only to stop in his tracks  
  
“Oh, good morning my Lord and Ladies.” The look on the Elf's face seemed a bit wary and the smile unsure  
  
The children exchanged a look, Tilda holding Sigrid's hand before she spoke up. “What is it for breakfast and where's your crown?”  
Sigrid just now realized, that yes, indeed, the Elf was none other than Thranduil himself.  
  
Thranduil bowed while his smile got even softer. “I fear my crown is still in your guestroom and for breakfast there are some Elvish dishes I brought along, My Lady.”  
  
Tilda suddenly let go of Sigrid's hand, smiled brightly and reached for Thranduil's, giving it a shake, keeping it in hers and then began to babble, “are the dishes sweet? Spicy? Do you have more than one crown? My da has just one...”  
  
And just like this, Thranduil had been welcomed to the family.

 

 

 


	3. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. A visit to Mirkwood

****  
  


Bard laughed, letting himself been led high above the ground, dashing over thick branches and between the green and golden leaves of Greenwood, surrounded by the glow of early morning.  
  
“Where do you lead me, my King?” Bard asked, a little bit breathless, only to have more air knocked out of him at the dazzling smile Thranduil bestowed upon him.  
  
“I will show you one of my kingdoms treasures!” And the Elf tugged on Bard's hand gently. “Come on, love, we must not tarry!”  
They danced higher – for there was no other way to describe how Thranduil moved on the branches – until they finally reached the last few leaves and Thranduil motioned for Bard to stick his head out of the treetops.  
  
Bard blinked into the sunlight and then his eyes grew wide in awe as there were millions of blue butterflies fluttering around him.  
He laughed and stretched out his arms, trusting into Thranduil to hold him fast as the Elf's arms came around him, and marveled at how close the little creatures came to them.  
After a while he turned in the circle of his lover's arms, wanting to say something, only to chuckle as he saw the butterfly sitting on the tip of the kings ear.  
  
“Thank you, my love!”


	4. GOODBYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Thranduil dying before Bard

****  
  


Their world stopped on a sunny day in mid spring.  
Bard had always thought he would be the first one to go.  
And now, now Thranduil had gone.  
Gone to the only place Bard couldn't follow, because even if he died right now, they would not share an afterlife.  
He stood a lonely vigil by the bed of leaves in the great hall of Mirkwood – it was the first time in Bards opinion the Greenwood deserved the men given moniker – where the Elves had laid their king until Legolas would return.  
Bard reached out and gently stroked over one cold, unmoving cheek, placing a strand of moonlight-silver behind a tapered ear, as so often he had done while his love still had been breathing.  
“Tell my greetings and my thanks to your wife, my love. I know she will take good care of you.”


	5. SOUNDS of MUSIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Breakfast together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses small talk:  
> This takes up right where “there's an Elf in our kitchen” left off. ^.^

Bard woke up to the laughter of his children, there was Tilda's cheeky giggle, Bain's full belly laugh and Sigrid's sweet tinkle.   
And when the dark rumble of a forest well joined them, Bard's heart bubbled over in happiness too.  
He got up and threw on his old tattered robes, left his heavy crown on his nightstand and moved to join his family.  
Bard's own laugh soon joined into the music as he entered the kitchen and saw Tilda marveling at something on a plate in the middle of the table.   
They all turned their heads to look at him and Bard smiled, “good morning!”  
He then bent to kiss Sigrid on the forehead, then Tilda, and just because he was so lucky to have them all, Bain got a kiss too. It led to Tilda exclaiming, “don't forget to kiss Thranduil!”  
Well, who was he to disappoint his daughter?


	6. I AM SAILING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Sailing on the lake

 

 

“This is...” Thranduil made a gesture towards the beautiful, Elven made boat.  
Bard tilted his head expectantly, looking at his ally curiously, but said nothing in return.  
“A gift.” The King of Greenwood finally finished. “To fasten the bond of our friendship.”  
Bard's heart made an uncomfortable jump against his ribs and the warmth he always felt around Thranduil settled even deeper in his core.  
He'd only mentioned it in passing, how much he missed to be on the water, to just float and the steady roll of the waves.  
“I,” the King of Dale began, “don't know what to say, how to express how much this gift means to me, My Lord.”  
Thranduil just smiled that small, serene smile, he only seemed to get around Bard.  
Bard nodded and smiled right back, “allow me to invite you for the maiden voyage?”

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my little drabbles, I just thought, I should let you know how much I appreciate each and every kudo and hit and comment! Thank you so much dear readers!


	7. THE LADY of GREENWOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's small talk:  
> Not going with gender-swapping per se, as it's hard to swap a spectrum and well, I just gonna play a bit with the toggle switch. ^.^

 

The Elf at the foot of Thranduil's throne bowed, “yes my Lady!”  
Bard bristled and was ready to jump to his lovers defense, when a look of Thranduil had him shut his mouth again and stay where he was. But still, Bard was highly confused.  
  


Thranduil watched Bard for a while before she stood up from her throne, gathered her robes up a bit and walked down to him, smiling a little unsure, almost bashful. “I think, it is time to answer some of your unasked questions, meleth nîn.”  
She really sometimes did not take her lover's origin into equation.  
Thranduil tugged gently on Bard's hand, leading him onto a small patio where they where alone and sat down, facing the mortal man.  
“We Elves think the way you mortals keep confusing the sex and gender of anyone quite pretentious...” she trailed off, well aware her next words might not be taken in kind. “There are Elves which stick with the gender they are born for lifetime and those who change it cause they do not feel like it suits of what they feel.” Thranduil took another deep breath while she watched Bard's face. He looked like trying to solve a puzzle and was still missing a piece and so she continued.  
“And then you get those,” her pale hand gestured towards herself, fingers slightly shaking, “who sometimes feel very male and sometimes very female. We do have little signs to let the other Elves know how to address us.”  
Thranduil looked down, preparing herself for rejection, while Bard still just looked for all the world like in deep thought.  
As Bard finally spoke up, he did so with a soft smile and reaching for Thranduil's hand, “teach me those signs, My Lady?”


	8. DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. A serious illness

 

They were together well over two decades, the children grown up, Sigrid and Tilda married, Bain was king and Bard's hair was almost as silver as Thranduil's.  
It was in late summer, they walked along a small pond, speaking of nothing, arms hooked together, as Bard could feel Thranduil shudder violently. “What ails you my love?”  
The Elvenking shook his head, eyes strangely tired, “it is nothing, meleth nîn, I am well.”  
He was not well – and Bard could feel it as he pulled Thranduil a little closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead, the skin under his lips colder than usual and clammy.  
Bard measured his lover with a intense glance and then gently kissed his lips. “Why do you try to lie to me?”  
“Because I am lying to myself too.”  
Bard helped Thranduil sit down in the green grass and sat down by his side, taking the Elvenking's hand. “Tell me about what we're lying?”  
Thranduil heaved a breath, pale blue eyes with a feverish glance focusing onto their entwined fingers.  
“Elves do not succumb to sickness. Elves are immortal.” Thranduil's voice was so soft, Bard had to strain to hear the words.  
As it turned out, one Elf did succumb to sickness. One Elf was not immortal.  
  
Their world stopped on a sunny day in mid spring.


	9. IT's NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Caught in an awkward moment

 

Bard growled annoyed and clenched his teeth, pulling harder on the fastenings of his trousers, “it won't give!”  
Thranduil, sitting on a chair nearby, already fully dressed in his robes laughed teasingly, “do you need assistance?”  
“Glad at least one of us finds my discomfort amusing! How am I supposed to be on time for the ceremony when you insist on tying _my_ trousers up with those blasted elvish trickery?”  
  
“It is just a simple knot, my dear!” Thranduil chuckled and beckoned Bard over to him, while he spread his legs a bit.  
Bard moved between the Elvenking's splayed legs and placed his underarms onto his shoulders, hand's instantly slipping into his hair, “go ahead, work your magic!”  
  
“Well, well, well, ain't we a bit suggestive?” Thranduil let out a small chuckle and bent his head down to have a closer look, nimble fingers already working on the knot.  
“You made it hard...” Bard mumbled and let out another annoyed groan, just the moment Galion entered the tent.  
The Elf's eyes went comically wide and he blushed up to the tips of his ears as he stammered out, “I do apologize my Lords!” and with this Galion took flight.  
  
Bard and Thranduil shared a look, then began to laugh.

“Now he thinks we were going at it...”  
“We totally should!”  
  


 


	10. I MISS HER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Speaking of their wives

 

 

They lay on their backs, gazing up into the night sky, Bard's head pillowed onto Thranduil's stomach and the Elf's hand idly stroking through Bard's locks, still sweaty from their love making.  
“I will not be able to come next week, love.”  
Bard's voice was tinged with a sadness, Thranduil was sure was not caused by the fact they wouldn't be able to meet in a weeks time and so he carefully asked, “why is that, my dragonslayer?”  
“Tilda's birthday is coming up...” and with it the day of his wife's passing.  
“Will it ever stop hurting?” Bard's hand on Thranduil's hip tightened its hold a fraction.  
Thranduil's own fingers sneaked deeper into those luscious locks rubbing over the man's scalp. “No, meleth nîn, it will not, but we will get stronger and learn to live with it. It is more than a millennia and I still miss her.”  
They fell silent for a long while, until Thranduil broke the silence, “Would you like me to come?”  
Bard heaved a relieved sigh and nodded under Thranduil's hand. “Please, love.” And he pressed a soft kiss to the elf's stomach.  
  



	11. Frolicking in the Glade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Sparring with weapons

 

They faced each other, grinning madly, swords crossed, neither one ready to give.  
Thranduil broke the hold first, only to spin gracefully and going straight for Bard's back.  
Bard meanwhile smirked and took an almost lazy step to the side and let the Elf run by.  
Their blades clashed together anew and both of them leaned their weight into it, one grinning crazier than the other.  
“That was not all too bad, bargeman!” Thranduil teased, only slightly out of breath.  
Bard pushed his chin forward with a sneer, “that's all you've got, forest fairy?”  
They sprung apart like in a well coordinated dance, hair, robe and coat billowing, only to collide again, swords throwing sparks.  
It was a surprisingly balanced fight, for all the superior strength Thranduil possessed, Bard made up with persistence, and both of them exhibited a biting wit.  
And both of them smiled like lunatics.  
Until Thranduil's smirk morphed into a very distinct leer and Bard very distinctively leered back.  
Both of them demanded in unison, “do you yield?”  
Only a moment later the swords were dropped where they fell, and the two opponents where entwined in each others arms as their mouths clashed together in a fiery kiss.


	12. Shrouded in Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Modern day middle earth AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I think I need to inform you, that number 13 is either coming later or canceled, so tomorrow we go straight to number 14! I apologize.

**Shrouded in Legends  
  
** or  
  
how they came to be anew 

 

Millennia had come and gone since the big War of the Ring, and their names where those of legends and tales on paper, the King of Dale, city by the Long Lake, Bard the Bowman and Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, Greenwood the Great. They were nothing more than history written in schoolbooks of Earth-between, formerly known Middle-earth.  
But he _knew_ , knew the day he came of age for sure, and even knew before, that he wasn't the Elf he had been born as in this life. So the first thing the only heir of a great family did, as he got access to all his wealth, was to claim his name back.  
They looked at him like at a mad man, but he was filthy rich, eccentric and did like he pleased anyway.  
And so it came, that Thranduil Oropherion was himself again. He even got the luck to look almost the same, his eyes might be a bit of a darker shade and his hair curled at the ends, but all in all, he claimed back what was his.  
  
He even found his wife again, they weren't a woman nor Elf, but he fell in love the moment they met. His love only remembered faint traces of the past, but they where happy until the day his spouse died.  
Thranduil though didn't find Legolas for a long while and he almost faded away.  
If not for the memory of Bard's warm eyes, he still dared to hope he would find one day.

  
  
Then one day, as he walked through the luscious parks of the Lórien Foundation, he heard a laugh and just _knew_ once more. Thranduil followed the pearly notes and ended up looking a small group of children, hobbits, dwarves and a few men, their uniformed clothing and the small bus parked in the background a sure tell that they were orphans.  
He instantly recognized his son – and much more important, his son recognized him, as he suddenly found himself with an armful of Hobbit.  
 _“Ada, did you finally come to take me home?”_  
Thranduil's eyes widened and he smiled, petting the child's head and answered in Sindarin too, “of course my little leaf.” No one would stop him, he was filthy rich, eccentric and did as he pleased.  
“Can I have my name back too, ada?”  
He smiled as bright as the sun shone that day, “of course my little, green leaf!”  
And if the high-class school he sent him too ever wondered why there was a hobbit with the name of a legend attending, neither he nor Legolas cared. They were filthy rich, eccentric and did as they pleased.

  
  
“Ada,” Legolas looked up at him with huge eyes and Thranduil was wrapped around his little finger and knew he would give his son everything he wished for.  
“Yes, my little leaf?”  
Legolas pointed his pudgy finger at a storefront on the other side of the road and took with his other hand a hold of Thranduil's and gently tugged, “can we get a pet, pretty please?”  
  
“Magnificent Beasts,” Thranduil read aloud, chuckling as he read the smaller letter's under the shop's name, “but no dragons! Well, looks like we won't get a dragon then!” And they moved over the busy street and into the pet shop.  
They looked around, gazed at all the small critters and after a moment where greeted by a tall Elf.  
All Thranduil saw where eyes in the colors of Greenwood and _that_ smile and he _knew._  
The other Elf beat him to it, “I knew you would come, meleth nîn!”  
Thranduil blinked at the name tag as he reached for the others hand, fingers already entwined, “Pethron*? Well, at least one of us got to keep his name!”  
  
They married four days later, on a sunny day in mid spring. Sigrid and Tilda, Pethron's twins he had born to his deceased spouse, being their maids of honor and Legolas the ring bearer.  
And if anyone thought it would be too soon, they didn't care.  
They were filthy rich, eccentric and did as they pleased.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's small talk:
> 
> *Pethron is, at least after the Sindarin/German dictionary, supposed to mean Bard.


	13. BREATHLESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. The last kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, straight forward to 14. ^.^  
> Also, tomorrow I might be late. I'm not yet finished with that prompt, but it will be much, much longer as the others. ^.^

 

Their last kiss, is like their first kiss, sweet and soft and gentle, a breathless promise of love.  
Bard tries not to think too much about it. He prefers to think about all the kisses they shared between.  
The soft touch of lips as they press against each other, bodies entwined on the sheets, soft nibbles and sharper bites.  
Stolen kisses in the shadows of long hallways, or against a half rebuild ruin, which taste of wine and sweat and passion.  
Kisses onto the forehead before they have to part, all sweet with longing.  
The kisses when they meet again, deep and full of tongue, both of them breathless and moaning, trailing down each others bodies.  
Kisses in secret places which make them shiver and keen, fingers scrambling for hold and nails leaving marks.  
Kisses given while they both smile way too wide, so that their teeth clack together.  
And there are a thousand more kisses he remembers and each one makes him smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. LIKE THE WIND IN THE TREES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. An elven celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the long wait. Real life got a bit upside down. ^.^

 

Bard tied up his barge and smiled as he was caught around the middle by slender arms and pulled against a strong chest.  
“Oh hello, my great King!”  
Thranduil's laugh rumbled over him like water from a brook in summer. “How do you like the adjustment I made for your schedule tonight, little bargeman?”

Bard reached up and back, maneuvering his arms around Thranduil's neck, pulling his head down against his – and almost poked his own eye out on the kings crown.  
“Must you wear that shrubbery,” he laughed and knocked the offending crown off his lovers head, much to the Elvenking's amusement, before he tilted his own back and a bit to the side so they finally could properly kiss.  
He smiled as they parted and finally turned around in the circle of Thranduil's arms to face him, “I like the adjustment very much, just make sure to rise me early so I can load...”  
Thranduil shushed him with a mischievous smile and a short peck. “There are some volunteers to load them up, mainly Legolas and Tauriel, they don't want to be present at the celebration.”  
  
“What did you do to scare them off from the celebration, love?”  
  
Bard almost laughed at the innocent look he was given, “me? I did nothing. Well, more correctly I did nothing _yet_!”  
Now Bard really laughed, “you're not half as funny as you think you are, Thranduil!”  
  
“I am not supposed to be funny. I am the heartless Elvenking of Mirkwood!” Thranduil deadpanned.  
It only led to Bard now hanging in his arms with laughter and gasping for breath.  
“See, I can do funny when I want.”  
  
Bard quieted down after a few moments, looking around, “did you come alone?”  
“No, there's an army waiting right behind the treeline.” Thranduil added a yelp as Bard playfully slapped his arm. “But I did bring “Hugo”.”

“I'm sorry,” Bard chuckled, “your elk just looks like a Hugo to me. And, to my defense, I wouldn't be able to pronounce his real name.”  
  
Thranduil smiled and nodded towards he barge, “would you like to pull it ashore, just to be sure?”  
They had done this before and it had been a simple task with “Hugo”'s help and Elven-strength, so Bard nodded thankful.  
The Elvenking called for his mount while Bard got a rope out ad tied it to the prow and prepared a sling to fix on the saddle horn.  
They had the barge on the shore in no time and Bard patted the elk's snout and pecked Thranduil's lips before he swung himself atop “Hugo”'s back.  
Thranduil just shook his head, bent to finally pick his crown back up and placing it with one hand on his head, he flipped himself easily up behind his lover. “Home we go.”  
  
Bard leaned back against Thranduil while “Hugo” trotted lazy along the winded path, it would take them over an hour to get to the palace.  
“How are your children, love?” Thranduil placed his chin on Bard's shoulders and nuzzled their cheeks together.  
“They're well, Percy and his wife are watching them.” Bard nuzzled back and heaved a sigh, “one day, as soon Tilda's old enough to not accidentally spill our secret... I can't wait for you to meet them!”  
“Nor can I, Bard, nor can I!” Thranduil agreed, nosing behind Bard's ear.  
They rode a while in companionable silence until Bard spoke up, “Legolas still pining after Tauriel?”  
It was the Elvenking's part to sigh, “it's really more like a crush, and I can't drop pretense...”  
“No, you can't, oh Ice-King of the Forrest!” though Bard had entwined his fingers with Thranduil, squeezing lightly and the Elf had his nose back behind Bard's ear, snuffling.  
Bard chuckled, “you know that I know that I smell of fish and need a bath?”  
“I'll have one prepared as soon we arrive, I do smell of elk.”  
“You don't!”  
“Maybe, but I want to bath with you!” Thranduil laughed.  
  
They had taken – and very much enjoyed – their bath and now Thranduil was helping Bard dress up in some elegant Elven robes. “You look like a king in these, Bard of Laketown!”  
“Do not make me blush, Thranduil of Greenwood!”  
  
Hand in hand they walked down a meandering forest path, between tall trees, just as the sun was settling.  
Bard looked around curiously as they entered a spacious clearing, soft green grass cushioning his steps and golden fires illuminating the trees and painting cascades of glittering stars onto the Elven robes.  
“This is,” Bard whispered, “almost as beautiful as you, darling!”  
Thranduil laughed and leaned his head closer to Bard's, careful not to poke him with his crown.  
“It is for us, meleth nîn. It is what we call the celebration of lovers. We will dance and kiss and feast until the sun goes up once more...”  
The bargeman chuckled, “so this is why Legolas and Tauriel volunteered to load the barrels, they didn't want to see their old men kiss!"  
They both still laughed as Thranduil the Elvenking pulled Bard the Bargeman into the first dance of the night.  
  


 


	15. Personal Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Something whispered into the other’s ear

 

Bard leaned a bit closer – they never had had much sense for personal space with each other and Bard could tell it was bothering Elrond and Dain; it amused him greatly and he would bet Thranduil was enjoying it as much as him – so, Bard leaned in and closer, lips almost brushing the shell of Thranduil's delicate ear as he whispered, “bored, so very, very bored. Can't wait to be out of here...”  
Thranduil quirked a brow and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Elrond frowned at them with slanted eyes. Thranduil didn't care, as he nodded, his head tilted even more towards Bards mouth, the bowman's lips now definitely touching the shell of it.  
Bard curved his lips and purred almost inaudibly, “our meetings are never this boring, you're much more fun, precious Lord of mine!” He ended with a flicker of his tongue against the tapered tip and Thranduil gave a full body shudder, and the Lord of Rivendell frowned even more at them and Dain now outright glared.  
Thranduil turned his head and now for his part breathed into King Bard's ear, “you are pissing off the dwarf, keep going and I will reward you on my knees as soon we are alone, my tease!”  
Elrond, all the way down the table blushed up to the tips of his ears, shot to his feet and declared the meeting closed for the day.


	16. Stranger Things May Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Dealing with dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's small talk: This is connected to “Shrouded in Legends” chapter 12

 

 

Thranduil had taken to donate a lot to the orphanage he'd found Legolas.  
And Bard, Pethron that is, was volunteering sometimes to take the children out to theme parks, museums or just the park of the Lórien Foundation. Like today.  
They had brought a picnic for everyone – there were at least about fifteen children, theirs not included – and two caretakers.  
Legolas had run of to show his friend his new bow and was now teaching a _dwarven_ boy how to aim. Well, if Thranduil had learned something in this new life, it was that appearance could be deceiving.  
So he only nodded and offered a friendly smile along with the sandwich as the boys came by to grab it.  
“There, take some juice too, Legolas and...”  
“Bain!” His son answered with a huge smile, “can we adopt him too?”  
Thranduil blinked once, then twice, turned to Bard and stated matter of fact. “I think Legolas found another family member.”  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow the rating of this fic will skyrocket ^.~


	17. The Things We Don't Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. What really happened in that tent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put the rating to explicit.  
> Have fun!

 

 

Bard had never been so thankful to see Thranduil.  
Well, yes, he had been thankful before to see him. Like the day those spiders tried to eat him.  
But today Thranduil had ridden to their aid.  
He had almost laughed as the Elven army had parted for him to let him through. He had even dared to pat one of them on the back. He also reminded himself that he had to ask about Tauriel's banishment. That seemed a much too harsh decision only for harboring a crush on a dwarf. Or had something else happened?  
But this could wait till later. Thranduil was way too upset to speak about anything else than the approaching war.  
Of course Bard's reasoning with the Dwarven King had fallen on deaf ears and there was no way he would let ride Thranduil alone into battle.  
So they stood in the tent and listened to the wizards speech, both of them rolling their eyes and looking at each other. Hadn't Thranduil told Elrond just lately that there was darkness arising?  
Obviously it needed a wizard for people to listen.  
Bard emptied his goblet of wine in one long drag and heaved another silent sigh, filling up his and Thranduil's goblets anew, then – after Gandalf finally had left – sunk down into the Elvenking's throne.  
“I thought he would never come to an end!”  
“You now see, love, why I don't like to deal with wizards, or anyone else outside of my kingdom!”  
Bard nodded and reached out, placed his hand on Thranduil's waist and reeled him in – right between his legs – and dropped his head against the Elf's stomach. “Blast, we're going into battle, don't we?”  
Thranduil's hand came up and he stroked idly through Bard's hair, not caring for all the filth and ash still stuck in it, “I will be right by your side, meleth nîn.”  
Bard pulled back a little and looked up with pleading, hooded eyes, “distract me, my King?”

There was a soft laugh, “what kind of distraction did you have in mind, _my King_?”  
Bard let out an unwilling groan, but then demanded, “everything were I end up on that table would be nice...” he could feel Thranduil stepping away from him and was about to protest, but then Thranduil was already hauling Bard up and kissing him fervently, making Bard's toes curl as he clutched into elvenrobes.  
Thranduil used his superior strength to hold Bard with one arm up and with the other he cleaned the table off of anything, scripts and goblets tumbling to the floor.  
Bard let out a choked off noise as he was more or less slammed onto the table, his legs coming up around Thranduil's waist, arching into him, suddenly so very hard.  
“Bard,” Thranduil bit his ear, voice deep and husky, “you killed a dragon.”  
Bard tried to press closer, using his legs around Thranduil to pull himself up, moving shamelessly against the hard body over him.  
“You still smell of his fire, are covered in ash and dirt. Do you have any idea what you do to me, _dragonslayer_?”  
The last word, a strange mix between a hiss and a purr, brushed against the bowman's skin like a caress, seeping into his bones and he choked out a moan.  
“I will show you just how much the thought alone makes me ache for you...” and Thranduil's hand was shoved down Bard's trousers, wrenching another desperate groan from him.  
“Oh please,” it came out as a whine, “show me, make me feel it for days, love!” And Bard pressed back against the fingers already breaching him.  
Thranduil let out a low growl against the bowman's neck, then pulled the man's trousers down to his knees and turned him over.  
Bard only gasped as he was pressed back into the table face first, bare ass into the air, the sudden loss of Thranduil's warmth making him shudder as much as his anticipation.  
Then the fingers where back and he let out a small cry as they where pushed deep and Bard immediately pushed back against them, demanding breathlessly, “stop teasing, get to the fu...” he broke off midword as his head was yanked back and Thranduil kissed him hard.  
They both were out of breath and panting by the end of the biting kiss and Bard had just regained some breath as it was knocked right back out of him by his Elf. He all but yowled as Thranduil did as he'd been asked and buried himself up to the hilt in him, Bard's hair still in is fist, head and back bent in a strained angle.  
“By Eru, if you stop I kill you Thran!” Bard cursed as his lover gave him a short worried look. He might have teared up, and his nails might dig grooves into the table, but it hurt so damn good.  
Thranduil bent closer over Bard's back, not relenting in his thrusts. “I won't, _dragonslayer_ , my lovely _king_!”  
Bard groaned and bore back, moving as much he could with Thranduil's weight on his back, pressing into each thrust, the Elf's hands leaving bruises on his hips, his cock trapped between his body and the table. They wouldn't last long, they never did when they were this frantic.  
Bard let out a string of curses as Thranduil's mouth bit on his neck, hot tongue licking at his dirty skin, and then the sultry voice was back in his ear, burned him up, demanded, “come for me Bard!”  
And he did, feeling Thranduil spilling deep inside him.  
He would have laughed as Thranduil fell back into his throne with a breathless huff, Bard still in his lap and still sheathed to the hilt. “Valar, how much I love you.”  
Bard smiled befuddled and leaned back tilting his head just right so they could kiss tenderly. “And I love you.”  
They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but right now, they would hold onto each other for a while longer.  
  



	18. Return to Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Love letters

Bard chuckled and wrote more words onto the dirty paper he had managed to buy. The pretty, white sheets with the intricate patterns of leaves and trees along the edges were already full – on both sides he might add – and neatly stacked in the wooden box by Bard's left elbow.  
There was no way for him to come from Laketown to Thranduil's halls, not with all the snow piling up and the lake frozen over. Or to the dead drop where usually one of the Elves would pick up the letters and leave the ones from their king.  
There would be a lot of barrels once Bard could made it back there. And hopefully a few letters.  
Bard just liked to have his love know what happened in his daily life and how his children were, as much as he liked to read about Thranduil's daily life.   
Sometimes they also wrote each other some of their more risky fantasies and Bard had even blushed as one of Thranduil's letter had been adorned with a very _nice_ drawing of the Elf.   
But all their letters usually ended with the same words:  
Spring can not come soon enough, my love.  
  



	19. A Pinch of Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Someone bakes a pie

 

Bard sighed, if he hated something it was pointless council meetings. But alas, they had crowned him and if he got to be king, he would do his job correctly.  
He hushed into his own home, after shaking the snow off his shoulders, relieved to finally take his heavy crown off and took a deep breath. He peeked up, sniffling.  
There was the faint smell of honey and cinnamon, spices, really. But considering his children where all in Greenwood for the next week, he wondered who had infiltrated his home to bake.  
Curiosity had him walking into the kitchen and then his eyes widened in surprise and astonishment at the feast on the table and the cook.  
Thranduil, hair in a messy bun, hands in the ridiculous pair of oven mitts Tilda had made last year, straightened just as Bard entered and placed a pie on the table with the rest of the food.  
Bard tackled him as soon the pie was safely set down an attacked the Elvenking with sweet kisses as he was easily caught.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to draw Thranduil in oven mitts and a man bun.  
> I would love you forever. ^.^


End file.
